Patricia Tallman
| Place of birth = Saugatuck, Michigan | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Kiros, Nima, Tagana, stunt double }} Patricia J. Tallman , also known as Pat Tallman, is a stuntwoman and actress who appeared in several episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, and in the seventh feature film . For most of her appearances, she received no credit. Outside the Star Trek universe she is best known for her role as Lyta Alexander, a telepath, on the science fiction television series Babylon 5 where she became romantically involved with the future Star Trek voice actor Robin Atkin Downes. Early life and career Tallman was born in and grew up with two sisters and a brother. At the early age of two she appeared with her father in a radio show, singing "Bicycle Built for Two". Tallman attended the Glenbard West High School in Glen Ellyn, Illinois and graduated in 1975. During her time in high school she joined the cast of several musicals and stage plays and performed at the Red Barn Theatre in Saugatuck, Michigan. After her graduation she knew she wanted to be an actress and enrolled at the Carnegie Mellon University in Pittsburgh, studying for a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in Theater Arts. She worked in musical theater at the Pittsburgh Civic Light Opera, where she performed in over eighteen musicals. At Carnegie Mellon University she was given an award for Outstanding Achievement in Acting. After graduation in 1979, Tallman moved to New York where she continued her stage career, winning lead roles in musicals and Broadway plays including the award-winning Big, Bad Burlesque show, appearing as Rosalind in the Riverside Shakespeare Company production As You Like It, and becoming a member of the show fight group "Fights'R'us". Tallman was cast in a recurring role on the soap opera Guiding Light, followed by several appearances in series such as Texas. One day the stunt coordinator for the daytime series One Life to Live needed a stuntwoman who doubled an actress for a stair fall and cast Tallman, who earned $1200 for this job. She auditioned for a role in the 1981 adventure drama Knightriders, produced and directed by . Tallman landed the featured part as Julie and was soon cast in other productions by Romero and , who also graduated from the Carnegie Mellon University, taught a make-up class there, and performed in Knightriders. She appeared in the comedy Stuck on You! (1983, with Richard Rothenberg), doubled for Savini actress Roberta Weiss in the Tales from the Darkside episode Inside the Closet (1984, with guest star Fritz Weaver), and for Romero actress Page Hannah in the Creepshow 2 segment The Raft (1987). Stunt career, Star Trek, and Babylon 5 Tallman expanded her career and played parts in the Tales from the Darkside episode Family Reunion (1988, with Stephen McHattie and Marilyn Rockafellow) and Romero's horror film Monkey Shines (1988, with Kate McNeil, Stephen Root, and Eric Stuart). She moved to Los Angeles, where she continued her stunt work in films such as 's horror film Shocker (1989, with John Tesh, Dendrie Taylor, Stephen R. Hudis, Brent Spiner, and stunts by Charlie Brewer, Tony Cecere, Dennis Madalone, Dennis Scott, and Tim Trella), as the beaten redhead bandstand babe in Road House (1989, with Kevin Tighe and Anthony De Longis), and the sequel Another 48 Hrs. (1990). She was cast as underwear model Billie in the soap Generations, impressed the producers with her performance and was recast as undercover cop Christy Russell for more episodes, until she landed the lead part as Barbara in Savini's remake of Romero's cult film Night of the Living Dead (1990, with Tony Todd, Tom Towles, and Stacie Foster). It was on the set of Shocker that Tallman first worked with Dennis Madalone, and in 1991, Madalone brought her onto Star Trek: The Next Generation for the episode , where she played a security officer. She filmed her scenes for this episode along fellow stuntmen Lincoln Simonds and Rusty McClennon on Tuesday , Thursday , and Monday on Paramount Stage 8 and 9. This single appearance was followed by a long-term relationship with Star Trek, as Tallman became part of the core stunt group. Because of her height and resemblance she doubled lead actresses Gates McFadden and Nana Visitor – as well as several guest actresses – for the next eight years, played stunt acting parts as a Romulan, Bajoran, and several other aliens, and coordinated fight scenes in such episodes as . In she doubled once again for McFadden, as well as for Gwynyth Walsh. During the filming of the Enterprise crash sequence, Tallman filled in as stunt coordinator for Bud Davis. For her second Star Trek episode "The Outcast", Tallman filmed her scene as stunt double for guest actress Melinda Culea on Friday on Paramount Stage 9 during second unit filming. Beside her work on Star Trek, Tallman doubled in the 1993 drama Me and Veronica, in the television thriller Lake Consequence (1993), 's skeleton fall in the blockbuster Jurassic Park (1993), 's car crash in Addams Family Values (1993, with Christopher Lloyd, Carel Struycken, Andreana Weiner, Ian Abercrombie, Camille Saviola, and stunts by Joni Avery and Pat Romano), 's falls in Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman (1993), and played the evil witch in 's fantasy film Army of Darkness (1992). In 1993, cast Tallman as Lyta Alexander, a telepath and member of the Psi Corps, in the Babylon 5 pilot "The Gathering", in which she appeared alongside Andreas Katsulas and John Fleck, and was directed by Richard Compton. When the series was picked up, Tallman's contract was not extended and her character replaced on the station. After this experience she joined an acting class and was guided by mentor and coach . But Straczynski liked her performance and brought Lyta back in the second season, this time as a guest actress, followed by two more appearances in the third season. With the beginning of the fourth season, Tallman joined the cast as a regular and remained until the end of the series in 1998, appearing in 21 episodes alongside Walter Koenig, John Vickery, Harlan Ellison, Marjorie Monaghan, Musetta Vander, Tracy Scoggins, Julie Caitlin Brown, Carolyn Seymour, Brad Dourif, Bill Mumy, Star Trek stunt partner Tom Morga, and director Adam Nimoy. Tallman also appeared in the Babylon 5 TV movie Thirdspace, with Clyde Kusatsu and stunts by Steve Rizzo and Jimmy Ortega. Spice Williams-Crosby, her former DS9 stunt partner, was among the stunt doubles for Tallman on this series. Other projects she participated in are the comedy sequel Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult (1994), 's miniseries The Stand (1994, with Matt Frewer, Ray Walston, and Miguel Ferrer), the action film Speed (1994), and 's Independence Day (1996). She doubled ' cliff fall in The Long Kiss Goodnight (1996), played the beaten Electric Psychedelic Pussycat club waitress in Austin Powers: International Man of Mysteries (1997), and a flying waitress in the 1998 blockbuster Godzilla. Later career Tallman earned a certification from the British Society of Fight Directors, studying with B.H. Barry and tested by Patrick Crean. She continued to perform stunts in productions such as a Talk Show Stunt Guest in Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999), as a stunt double in the crime drama The General's Daughter (1999, with James Cromwell and Clarence Williams III), as a stunt double for Hudson Leick in the action film The Chill Factor (1999), and as a stunt double for Katie Finneran in the 2005 remake Bewitched. She was the evil mistress Caroline Dula in the Sheena episode The Darkness (2001), Alisa Fox in the drama For Pete's Wake (2004), in the stage play "Waiting" (2004) directed by Chip Chalmers, and reprised her role as Lyta Alexander in the two animated Babylon Park spoofs "Frightspace" and "Grudgematch". She voiced the lead character of Lt. Richmond in the audio plays "Lives of the Cat" and "Anne Manx" and narrated the Better Sex video series from the Sinclair Intimacy Institute. Tallman was interviewed or had pictorials in every major science fiction magazine, including Starlog, SFX, Cinefantastique, and Celebrity Sleuth. Her connection to Dennis Madalone gave her the chance to appear as Ms. Peters in the horror short Jennifer is Dead (2002, with Tom Morga, Lynn Salvatori, and stunt coordinator Madalone), as a mother at a cemetery in Madalone's music video "America We Stand as One" in 2001, as stunt double for in the television movie Murder She Wrote: The Celtic Riddle (2003, with Fionnula Flanagan, Cyril O'Reilly, W. Morgan Sheppard, her "Starship Mine" co-star Tim de Zarn, and Justin Sundquist), as a stunt double for Laura Prepon in the thriller Karla (2006, with George Colucci), and in at least three episodes of the television series Without a Trace (2004, 2006, and 2007, under stunt coordinator Madalone, starring Enrique Murciano). Among her more recent projects are the role of Dr. Klein in the science fiction film InAlienable (2008), written by and starring Walter Koenig, and with Courtney Peldon, Erick Avari, Marina Sirtis, Andrew Koenig, Judy Levitt, Alan Ruck, Richard Herd, Gary Graham, J.G. Hertzler, Lisa LoCicero, Jeff Rector, and stunt coordinator Justin Sundquist, the starring role as Lucy in Corbin Bernsen's science fiction thriller Dead Air (2008, stunt coordinated by Tom Morga), and a guest role as lawyer Liz in the Valentine episode Act Naturally (2008, alongside Autumn Reeser and directed by John Putch). She co-founded and is heading, along with fellow actress Judy Kain, the company Talent To Go, a marketing and auditioning service for actors in Los Angeles. In 2010 Tallman finished the short drama Waitin', written and directed by Victor Warren. She portrayed Sally, one of the people in the hospital waiting room and her son Julian had a part in the film. Fellow Star Trek performers Brad Blaisdell and Jay Caputo also have roles in this short film. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1i3j6W9MDA She also appeared as Eric's wife in the short drama Thoughts of Suicide on an Otherwise Lovely Day (2010), written, produced, and starring Julie Caitlin Brown. Her sister Judie Tallman worked as makeup and hair stylist on this film and Trek actress Iona Morris had a supporting role. Tallman can be seen as the female murder victim Vivian Marchand in the second episode of the third season of Castle, titled "He's Dead, She's Dead" (2010) on which Dennis Madalone worked as stunt coordinator and Rob Bowman as producer. http://abc.go.com/shows/castle/photo-details/hes-dead-shes-dead/565806/564467 She also portrayed the murder victim in the Navy NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service episode "Power" (2010, with Ryan Honey, stunt coordinator Diamond Farnsworth, and stunt double Tom McComas). Tallman worked on a book titled "Pleasure Thresholds", a personal collection of behind the scenes pictures and stories during her time on Babylon 5 as well as from other projects during 1993 and 1999. This scrapbook was released in September 2011. http://www.cafepress.de/pat_tallman_book Since 2012, Tallman is credited as executive producer for J. Michael Straczynski's upcoming television series The Adventures of Apocalypse Al. As of 2013 the series is still in pre-production. More recently she reunited with director John Putch and worked for him on the science fiction mystery drama Atlas Shrugged: Part 2 - Either-Or (2012) on which fellow Trek performers Patrick Fabian, Kim Rhodes, John Rubinstein, Robert Picardo, Ray Wise, Diedrich Bader, Jeff Yagher, Stephen Macht, and Dana Sparks also appeared. In addition, she appeared as Casey in the My Gimpy Life episode "The Commercial" (2012). Another project she is working on as executive producer is the drama The Flickering Light, set for a release in 2014 and also written, directed and produced by J. Michael Straczynski. Personal life and interests During her early career, Tallman worked in a bakery and the little girl's department at to make ends meet. She is also able to play the viola and sings mezzo. Tallman is a leading fundraiser for Penny Lane, a center for abused children in California. She gave birth to a son in 1994. On the set of Babylon 5, Tallman met co-star and married him in 1999. They divorced several years later. Star Trek appearances File:Patricia Tallman Generations.jpg|''Enterprise''-D officer (uncredited) File:Kiros.jpg|Kiros File:Nima.jpg|Nima (uncredited) File:Female Romulan Alien.jpg|Alien in Romulan form (uncredited) File:Defiant weapons officer.jpg|''Defiant'' weapons officer File:Tagana.jpg|Nurse Tagana (uncredited) File:Female Voyager casualty, 2372.jpg|''Voyager'' officer (uncredited) File:Taresian Woman.jpg|Taresian woman (uncredited) Stunt double appearances File:Patricia Tallman, The Outcast.jpg|Stunt double for Melinda Culea (uncredited) File:Patricia Tallman, The Next Phase.jpg|Stunt double for Michelle Forbes (uncredited) File:Patricia Tallman, Past Prologue.jpg|Stunt double for Nana Visitor (uncredited) File:Patricia Tallman, Move Along Home.jpg|Stunt double for Nana Visitor (uncredited) File:Patricia Tallman, Suspicions.jpg|Stunt double for Gates McFadden (uncredited) File:Stunt double Neela.jpg|Stunt double for Robin Christopher (uncredited) File:Patricia Tallman, Invasive Procedures.jpg|Stunt double for Nana Visitor (uncredited) File:Meloras stunt-double.jpg|Stunt double for Daphne Ashbrook (uncredited) File:Pat Tallman doubling Gates McFadden.jpg|Stunt double for Gates McFadden File:Stunt double Gwynyth Walsh.jpg|Stunt double for Gwynyth Walsh File:Pat Tallman Heroes and Demons.jpg|Stunt double for Marjorie Monaghan (uncredited) File:Stunt double Carolyn Seymour.jpg|Stunt double for Carolyn Seymour (uncredited) File:Patricia Tallman, Future's End II.jpg|Stunt double for Sarah Silverman (uncredited) File:Patricia Tallman, A Simple Investigation.jpg|Stunt double for Dey Young (uncredited) File:Patricia Tallman, The Siege of AR-558.jpg|Stunt double for Annette Helde (uncredited) File:Tallman What you leave behind.jpg|Stunt double for Louise Fletcher (uncredited) Other appearances with Star Trek connections *''The Pool'' (1987) - stunt double for Tina Louise *''Shakedown'' (1988) - stunts **with Jude Ciccolella, Anthony Crivello, Marie Marshall, and stunts by Monty Cox, Gary Epper, Matt McColm, Noon Orsatti, Spike Silver, and Tom Wright *''Last Rites'' (1988) - stunts **with Paul Dooley and stunts by John Cade, Doug Coleman, and Diamond Farnsworth *''One Life to Live'' (1988) - stunt double for Jill Larson *''After Midnight'' (1989) - stunt actress **with Pamela Segall and stunts by Sandy Berumen, Simone Boisseree, Linda Fetters, Paula Moody, Pat Romano, and Dennis Scott *''The Runestone'' (1990) - stunts **with Tim Ryan, Lawrence Tierney, Donald Hotton, William Utay, and stunts by Maria R. Kelly, Eddie Matthews, and Tim Trella *''Peacemaker'' (1990) - stunts **with Hilary Shepard, Bert Remsen, Robby Robinson, Sharon Schaffer, Irving E. Lewis, Chuck Courtney, Jerry Spicer, and stunts by Ed Anders, Christine Ann Baur, Gary Baxley, Chuck Borden, Jeff Bornstein, Eddie Braun, Mike Cassidy, John Cade, George Colucci, Chuck Courtney, B.J. Davis, Christopher Doyle, Linda Fetters, Eddie Hice, Joy Hooper, Ken Lesco, Kurt D. Lott, Dennis Madalone, Alan Marcus, Rusty McClennon, Eric Norris, Alan Oliney, Monte Rex Perlin, Don Pulford, Tim Trella, Merritt Yohnka, and Lane Leavitt *''Another 48 Hrs.'' (1990) - stunts **with Kevin Tighe, Ed O'Ross, David Anthony Marshall, Bernie Casey, Page Leong, Allan Graf, Biff Yeager, Rex Pierson, Nanci Rogers, Benjamin Lum, Victor Brandt, Shauna O'Brien, and stunts by John Alden, Ken Bates, Charlie Brewer, Phil Chong, Linda Fetters, Allan Graf, Robert Herron, Steve Kelso, Don Pulford, Pat Romano, and Kim Washington *''Wedlock'' (1991) - stunt double for **with Basil Wallace, Richard Gilbert-Hill, Tina Lifford, and stunts by Phil Adams, Hal Burton, Tony Cecere, Bud Davis, Randy Hall, Michael Haynes, Chuck Hicks, Maria R. Kelly, Robert King, Rex Pierson, Bernie Pock, Don Pulford, J. Suzanne Rampe, Pat Romano, Lynn Salvatori, and Dennis Scott *''The Nutt House'' (1992) - stunts **with Constance Towers and stunts by Chuck Borden, Eddie Braun, Christopher Doyle, B.J. Davis, George Colucci, Linda Fetters, Maria R. Kelly, Kim Koscki, Lane Leavitt, Gene LeBell, Scott Leva, Dyanna Lynn, Dennis Madalone, Rex Pierson, J. Suzanne Rampe, Rick Sawaya, and Tim Trella *''Red Shoe Diaries'' episode "Double or Nothing" (1992) - stunts *''Desire'' (1993) - stunts **with Don Fischer and stunts by Rick Avery and Eurlyne Epper *''Me and Veronica'' (1993) - stunt double for Elizabeth McGovern **with Mike Starr and stunts by Edward Conna *''Lake Consequence'' (1993) - stunt double for Joan Severance **with Allan Graf and stunts by Chris Durand, Maria R. Kelly, and Spiro Razatos *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) - stunt double for Laura Dern **with Cameron Thor, Jophery C. Brown, Richard Kiley, and stunts by Gary Epper, Pat Romano, and R.A. Rondell *''Kalifornia'' (1993) - stunts **with Michelle Forbes, Sierra Pecheur, Tom Hand, and stunts by Richard L. Blackwell, Scott Cook, Maria R. Kelly, and J. Suzanne Rampe) *''Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman'' (1993) - stunt double for Daryl Hannah **with William Windom, Hamilton Camp, Stephen Rowe, Hilary Shepard, and stunts by Richard L. Blackwell, Christopher Doyle, Maria R. Kelly, and Tabby Hanson *''Criminal Passion'' (1994) - stunts **with Henry Darrow, Carlos Palomino, Tom Nibley, and stunts by Cole McKay *''Forrest Gump'' (1994) - stunts **with Sam Anderson, Don Fischer, Michael McFall, Michael Jace, Geoffrey Blake, Timothy McNeil, Steve DeRelian, Jim Boeke, and stunts by Keith Campbell, Jay Caputo, Bud Davis, Kim Koscki, Denise Lynne Roberts, Erik Stabenau, Joey Anaya, Joey Box, Denney Pierce, and Allen Robinson *''The Flintstones'' (1994) - stunt double for **with Kevin Grevioux, Grace Harrell, and stunts by Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Jeff Jensen, Pat Romano, and Kim Koscki *''Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult'' (1994) - stunts **with Raye Birk, Matt Roe, Earl Boen, Rosalind Allen, Marc Alaimo, Marcy Goldman, Bill Erwin, Bill Zuckert, Joyce Robinson, Kevin Grevioux, Symba Smith, and stunts by Phil Adams, Chris Antonucci, Ed Anders, Jane Austin, LaFaye Baker, Richard L. Blackwell, Simone Boisseree, Dave Cadente, Eugene Collier, John Dixon, Andy Gill, Al Goto, Chuck Hicks, Jeff Imada, Maria R. Kelly, Hubie Kerns, Wayne King, Jr., Gene LeBell, Bob McGovern, Pat McGroarty, Mary Peters, Charles Picerni, Jr., Peewee Piemonte, Don Pulford, Denise Lynne Roberts, Sharon Schaffer, Paul E. Short, Jerry Spicer, Mike Washlake, Gary Wayton, and Brian J. Williams *''The Stand'' (1994) - stunts **with Miguel Ferrer, Matt Frewer, Ray Walston, Patrick Kilpatrick, Sam Anderson, Steven Anderson, Sherman Howard, Ken Jenkins, Richard Lineback, Jordan Lund, William Newman, and stunts by Charlie Brewer, Doug Coleman, Eddie Matthews, Gene LeBell, and Denney Pierce *''Speed'' (1994) - stunts **with Alan Ruck, Richard Lineback, Carlos Carrasco, Jordan Lund, Patrick Fischler, Bruce Wright, Robin McKee, and stunts by Scott Wilder, Eddie Yansick, Janet Brady, Jophery C. Brown, Gilbert Combs, Gary Epper, Tommy J. Huff, Jeffrey S. Jensen, Eddie Matthews, Pat Romano, Ronald R. Rondell, Brian Stewart, John Cade, Frankie Garbutt, Chuck Hicks, John Hugh McKnight, and Jimmy Ortega *''Ice'' (1994) - stunts **with Zach Galligan, Michael Bailey Smith, and stunts by Chino Binamo, Chuck Borden, Nick Dimitri, Vincent J. Mazzella, Joe Murphy, Mark Riccardi, Paul E. Short, Warren A. Stevens, and Chester E. Tripp III *''CIA II: Target Alexa'' (1994) - stunts **with John Savage, Branscombe Richmond, Anthony De Longis, and stunts by Chuck Borden, George Colucci, Christopher Doyle, Kim Koscki, Lane Leavitt, Gene LeBell, Vincent J. Mazella, Joe Murphy, Rick New, Chester E. Tripp III, Spice Williams-Crosby, and Jennifer Watson *''Cobb'' (1994) - stunts **with Scott Burkholder, William Utay, George Wilbur, Tom Todoroff, and stunts by Tom Morga and Jeff Smolek *''Direct Hit'' (1994) - stunts **with Peter Slutsker and stunts by Chino Binamo, Chuck Borden, George Colucci, Nick Dimitri, Sonia Jo McDancer, Lane Leavitt, Dennis Madalone, Chuck Madalone, Joe Murphy, Mark Riccardi, Rick New, Scott Rogers, and Chester E. Tripp III *''The Secretary'' (1995) - stunts **with Grainger Hines, Richard Herd, John Hostetter, and stunts by J. Suzanne Rampe, Lynn Salvatori, and Denney Pierce *''Larger Than Life'' (1996) - stunts **with Harve Presnell, Earl Billings, Tracey Walter, Joseph Palmas, Christopher Darga, Mark Chadwick, Clark Tucker, Jennifer Caputo, Darlene Williams, and stunts by Bud Davis, Michael Haynes, Buck McDancer, Noon Orsatti, Bernie Pock, Robby Robinson, Lynn Salvatori, and Dennis Scott *''The Long Kiss Goodnight'' (1996) - stunt double for Geena Davis **with stunts by Kiante Elam, Dana Hee, Tommy J. Huff, and Tim Trella *''Independence Day'' (1996) - stunt actress: Leaving pedestrian **with Brent Spiner, Bill Smitrovich, Frank Novak, Leland Orser, Mirron E. Willis, Raphael Sbarge, Carlos Lacamara, Tim Kelleher, Jana Marie Hupp, Robert Pine, Derek Webster, Anthony Crivello, Randy Oglesby, Frank Welker, Erick Avari, Tracey Walter, and stunts by Doug Coleman, Eliza Coleman, Allan Graf, Dana Hee, Gilbert Combs, Lane Leavitt, Frank Lloyd, Eddie Matthews, Tom Morga, Mary Peters, Scott Rogers, Rick Avery, Chuck Borden, Jennifer Caputo, Mark Donaldson, John Escobar, Christian Fletcher, Andy Gill, Hubie Kerns, Kim Koscki, Gene LeBell, Lynn Salvatori, Michael J. Sarna, and Mike Smith *''High Tide'' episode "A Stitch in Time"(1997) - stunt double for Tracy Scoggins **with David Graf, James Horan, and Tracy Scoggins *''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' (1997) - stunt actress: waitress **with Charles Napier, Clint Howard, Brian George, Robin Gammell, Christian Slater, and stunts by Jay Caputo, Bud Davis, Anita Hart, Edward Conna, Gary Guercio, Kim Koscki, and Michael Owen *''Godzilla'' (1998) - stunt actress: waitress **with Lloyd Kino, Clyde Kusatsu, Glenn Morshower, Derek Webster, Jamison Yang, Nathan Anderson, James Black, Stoney Westmoreland, Frank Welker, and stunts by Phil Chong, Steve M. Davison, Eddy Donno, Kenny Endoso, Al Goto, Jim Halty, Tom Harper, Tommy J. Huff, Kurt D. Lott, Johnny Martin, Dustin Meier, John Meier, Alan Oliney, Charles Picerni, Jr., Steve Picerni, Mic Rodgers, Danny Rogers, Pat Romano, Gregg Sargeant, Paul Sklar, and Scott Workman *''Chill Factor'' (1999) - stunt double for Hudson Leick **with Daniel Hugh Kelly and stunts by Jophery C. Brown, David Burton, Tommy J. Huff, Rich Minga, and Hugh Aodh O'Brien *''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' (1999) - stunt actress: Talk show guest **with Clint Howard, Jack Kehler, Jeanette Miller, Charles Napier, Tony Jay, and stunts by Joey Box, Jay Caputo, Jennifer Caputo, Bud Davis, Al Goto, Michael Haynes, Lisa Hoyle, Terry James, Craig Jensen, Kim Koscki, Dan Plum, Lynn Salvatori, Dennis Scott, Monica Staggs, and Pat Romano *''The General's Daughter'' (1999) - stunt double **with James Cromwell, Clarence Williams III, and stunts by Joey Box, George Colucci, Edward Conna, Ken Lesco, Irving E. Lewis, Dennis Madalone, Mark Riccardi, Bob McGovern, Denney Pierce, Chester E. Tripp III, Lynn Salvatori, and Mickey Giacomazzi *''Bowfinger'' (1999) - stunts **with Nathan Anderson, Kevin Grevioux, and stunts by Bud Davis, Tabby Hanson, Michael Haynes, Alan Oliney, Lynn Salvatori, Dennis Scott, Jay Caputo, Edward Conna, Danny Downey, Kim Koscki, Michael Owen, and Mike Washlake *''Bewitched'' (2005) - stunt double for Katie Finneran **with Scott Alan Smith, Todd Stashwick, and stunts by Doug Coleman, Eliza Coleman, Max Daniels, Michael Hugghins, Chris Palermo, Pete Turner, Thom Williams, Joni Avery, Gary Guercio, and Harry Wowchuk Further reading * "Pleasure Thresholds - Patricia Tallman's Babylon 5 Memoir", Publishing 180, 2011 External links * PatriciaTallman.us - official site * TalentToGo.net - official business site * * de:Patricia Tallman es:Patricia Tallman nl:Patricia Tallman Category:Performers Category:Stunt performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:Movies performers category:Stunt department